Harry's Angels
by Evil Jellybean
Summary: I had trouble uploading it so I know it may look weird. It does have slight Cho/Harry and I do not hate Cho. Also this story is focused on Ginny, Hermione, and Cho hence the name Harry's Angels. A little boring in the beginning, but it will get better. R
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and this is just a first part. Send me your thoughts about it. Anyway if I do continue this it will have more action and the plot thickens. Tell me how I can improve it and I'm used to writing in script format. Anything in **bold** is an action and anything in _Italic _is thoughts. Be gentle it is my first fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's Angels

It was a basic Saturday at Hogwarts nothing much going on, but or story goes deeper than that… right now in Dumbledore's office the fate of a few students are at hand.

McGonagall: Dumbledore how can this possible help us out? I mean Voldemort will kill anything that gets in his way… no matter who it might be!

****

McGonagall said breathing heavily through her long, pointed nose

Dumbledore: Minerva…Voldemort has spies all in this school we need to take action. Anyway I think the ones I choose can get the information we need…

****

Dumbledore was interrupted by McGonagall flipping through the parchments he just handed her

McGonagall: You call this a good choice? They're not even seventh years Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: They each have unique and very useful talents that we could use against Voldemort…

McGonagall: No offense to you sir, but what talent does Neville Longbottom have? He's barely passing his classes other than herbology and that class isn't going to defeat the Dark Lord!

****

McGonagall made a sigh as she saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle

McGonagall: It's useless trying to convince you… I'll go get them.

Dumbledore: Bring Harry and Neville first please!

****

Dumbledore watched as McGonagall went down the stairs

Dumbledore: You'll see Minerva…

~ Outside by the lake Ron and Hermione were talking ~

Ron: Wonder what they wanted Harry for…

Hermione: I don't know, but I should go do that Potions homework before I forget what Snape taught us.

Ron: Geesh Hermione… just relax.

Hermione: Well, unlike some people here I want to pass!

****

Hermione turns to leave

Ron: Off to the Library? 

Hermione: For your information I am…

****

Ron's laughing cut off Hermione

Ron: How did I know?

****

Hermione huffs and starts to walk back to the castle

Hermione: Boys!

****

Hermione enters through the large door to see Harry and a panicky looking Neville with him

Harry: Hi Hermione! Have you seen Ron? I need to tell him something.

Hermione: Hey Harry…he's out by the lake. What's wrong?

Harry: Oh…nothing. I'll talk to you later looks like your going to do homework in the library right now.

****

Hermione huffed again

__

Hermione thought 'I'm I that predictable?'

Neville: Uh…H-Hey H-Hermi-mione.

****

Hermione turned her attention to the shaking Neville

Hermione: You look like you had a run in with Fluffy…

__

'I don't think he even knows who that dog was' Hermione thought

Neville: W-What?

Harry: Nothing Neville… let's find Ron.

Neville: O-Okay… b-bye H-Herm-mione

Harry: Bye!

Hermione: Bye

****

Hermione walked through the corridors to the library

__

'Weird…I'll talk to Ron and Harry about that later'

Voice: Hermione!

****

Hermione turned around and saw a small figure standing down near the end of the corridor

Hermione: Yes?

Voice: McGonagall told me to get you…

Hermione: What for?

****

Hermione was backing away from the figure to the library

__

'Better cautious than dead' Hermione thought trying to calm her herself

Voice: Hey I not going to hurt you! I'm just here to get you…you're Harry's friend right?

Hermione: Uh…yeah.

****

The speaker ran through the dark corridors to where Hermione had frozen up at

__

'It's that girl Harry likes so much…Cho Chang.' Hermione thought feeling stupid for acting silly

Cho: I guess you don't know how I am… my name is Cho Chang, I'm the Ravenclaw seeker…sixth year?

****

Cho was throwing out things to get Hermione to realize who she was, but to no avail

__

'I've been going out with Harry for four months and one of his best friends doesn't know who I am…something about that doesn't seem right' Cho thought in slight irritation

Hermione: Um…Hi…

__

'Smooth first impression Hermi!' thought Hermione

****

Cho grabbed Hermione's arm and started to pull her away from the library

Cho: We got to get Ginny…McGonagall said it was Fred and George's little sister.

Hermione: Why does McGonagall what to see Ginny and me?

Cho: I don't know, but she also wanted to see me too.

Hermione: How did you know where to find me?

__

'Does she have the Harry's Map?' Hermione though about the map that had been missing since her fourth year

Cho: McGonagall said you'd be up in the library… a real bookworm, eh?

****

Hermione fought off the huff that was coming up and replaced it with a blush

Hermione: Just trying to get a book for my Potions homework…

__

'I don't think Miss. Chang and me are going to get along very well…thank goodness for the dark' Hermione thought walking away with a talkative Cho.

Hermione: Where's Ginny?

__

'Yes, let's find someone I like to be around.' Hermione thought

****

Cho stopped talking and looked at Hermione

Cho: McGonagall said she was at quidditch practice. I wonder if she's as fun as Fred and George…

__

'There she goes again…talking again…yip yap yip yap' Hermione thought as they approached the quidditch field.

Cho: It looks like the newbies are practicing for their games…there's a slytherin and a…hufflepuff.

****

Cho looked down at her feet thinking of something

__

'Cedric's replacement…oh don't be a baby Cho' Cho thought gloomily

Hermione: I see Ginny!

****

Hermione pointed at streak of long red hair dodging bludgers and clinging to a quaffle

Cho: I guess Angelina is the captain now I guess… guess that Ginny girl is taking her place…

****

Hermione looked at Cho interrupting her conversation with herself

Hermione: How are we supposed to get Ginny while she's practicing?

Cho: Well, McGonagall did say she'd see us after dinner…so I guess it doesn't matter right now.

****

Hermione bit her help to help her not scream at Cho

Hermione: Then why'd you get me now?

Cho: Hey Harry!

****

Cho no longer was paying attention to Hermione, but looking at the figure behind her

Harry: Um…Hey Cho.

****

Ron and Neville followed Harry onto the field too

Ron: Hey Hermione…ditch the library to actually socialize?

Hermione: Some greeting, but then again you can't have high hopes where you're considered Ron.

Ron: What's that 'pose to mean?

Hermione: Guess!

****

Hermione walked to a seat in the stands and sat down

'_Might as well sit here and wait for Gin to get done' Hermione thought watching the girl zig-zag in the air_

Ron: Hermione c'mon we're going to see Hagrid you can see the Weasley quidditch talent later.

Hermione: Okay

****

Hermione got up and walked over to Ron, Harry, Neville, and Cho

Harry: Wont Hagird be surprised to see all of us?

Ron: Some more victims for the food he makes.

****

They walk to the hut while talking and laughing

~ After the visit to the hut and the introduction of Cho and Neville everything was dark and it was dinner time ~

****

Cho stopped Hermione from walking with the rest of them

Cho: Let's get Ginny now… practice ended a couple minutes ago she should still be in the locker room.

__

'Smartest idea you had all day' Hermione thought

Hermione: Right, let's go now.

****

They walked away from the three boys and to the quidditch field

Cho: I see her she's over there putting up a school broom.

Hermione: You've got good eyesight!

****

Hermione could barely see anything in the dark

Cho: Well, go to be able to see if I want to be a seeker.

Hermione: You got a point there.

__

'She isn't to bad' thought Hermione

Cho: C'mon we'll surprise her!

****

Hermione looked anxious

Hermione: You sure that's a good idea?

Cho: If she's anything like her brothers she'll be able to take a joke

Hermione: I don't think it's wise to sneak up on a witch.

__

'But it would be funny seeing Gin get the knickers scared off her' Hermione thought as she gave into temptation

****

But Hermione and Cho went down the path to the broom shed where they saw a small red head moving around things

Hermione and Cho: GINNY!

****

Ginny jumped around and pulled out her wand

Ginny: Lumos!

****

Cho and Hermione where covering their eyes from the bright light

Ginny: Hermione? Who are you with?

Hermione: Hey Ginny can you put down the wand?

Ginny: Oh…

****

Ginny put her wand down

Cho: Certainly quick to action…unlike statue girl here.

****

Cho points at Hermione and Hermione ignores her

Hermione: Ginny this is Cho Chang…

****

Ginny stops smiling and turns to look sharply at Cho

Cho: That's a great McGonagall impression!

****

Cho chuckled at Ginny's stricken face

Ginny: What is it that you want Hermione?

Hermione: McGonagall wants to see us after dinner.

Cho: She wouldn't say why though…let's go to dinner!

Hermione: Yeah I didn't eat much lunch.

Ginny: Right.

****

Ginny closed the broom shed door and started walking to the castle with the others

Cho: C'mon Gin and Hermi…why so gloomy looking?

Ginny: My name is Ginny.

****

Ginny knew about Cho's relationship with Harry and wasn't all to fond of Cho

Hermione: I'm sorry Cho, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Hermione.

Cho: Not the nick name types, eh?

Ginny: No.

__

'Stupid git' Ginny thought looking at Cho with out most loathing

****

The rest of the walk was made in silent besides Cho's feeble attempts to make conversation

_'She's just trying to be nice' Hermione thought looking at Cho_

Hermione: So Cho…who well do you think Ravenclaw well do against Gryffindor?

Cho: Well, we've been practicing an awful lot and are team is in great order. I mean Harry is a great seeker, but are chasers are a lot better than Gryffindor's…so we should be able to make enough points to be able to beat them.

****

Cho smiled at Hermione while Ginny fumed

__

'At least one of them is warming up to me' Cho thought looking at the other girls

Ginny: I'd think twice on that game plan, because Gryffindor has more skilled chasers…not to mention our whole team is more skilled than you. You could be the smartest person in the wizarding world, but there's no way you can beat us without having more skill than we have.

__

'I should've kept my big mouth shout' Hermione thought as the other two girls glared at each other

****

Ginny looked at Cho smug as they entered the Dining Hall

Cho: Good points, but are you that sure your team skills are that much better than ours?

Ginny: Positive

****

Ginny and Cho stopped in front of the Ravenclaw table as Hermione slipped away to the Gryffindor table by Harry and Ron

Harry: Hullo Hermione… do you know what Cho and Ginny are talking about?

****

Harry motioned his head over to two girls standing in front of the Ravenclaw table talking with great expression

Hermione: I sorta brought up the subject of quidditch in front of them.

Ron: Oh… I thought it was over Harry.

Harry: Shut up Ron.

****

Harry watched the two girls shake hands in agreement to something and walk off to their tables

Ron: Gin! C'mere for a second!

****

Ron motioned for Ginny to sit by Harry and him, and Ginny came over and sat down by Ron

Ginny: Yes Ron?

Ron: What were you and Cho talking about?

Ginny: None of your business.

Harry: I don't mean to bother you Ginny, but we can always ask Cho.

Hermione: And we all know Cho wont keep a secret.

****

Hermione and Ginny laughed thinking about the talkative Cho

Ginny: We just made a small bet on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game…

Hermione: How much is a 'small bet'?

Ginny: 10 Galleons…

Ron: WHAT? 

****

Ron quieted down after receiving curious looks from other tables

Ginny: Well, I know Gryffindor is not going to lose. Ron, the bet was easy 10 galleons for me and Cho won't even know what hit here when Gryffindor creams them to the ground. Right Harry?

Harry: Right

****

Harry said supporting his team

Ron: Don't encourage her, Harry.

Harry: I'm sorry Ron it's that team spirit I guess.

****

After dinner Ginny and Hermione said bye to the others and went over to Professor McGonagall's where they saw Cho

Cho: I didn't feel like going in alone.

Ginny: Come on let's get this over with

****

Ginny opened McGonagall's door and let Cho and Hermione go in before shutting it behind her

McGonagall: Oh Hello girls, thank you for coming. Go ahead and sit down.

****

Cho plumped down onto a big fluffy gray chair, while Hermione tried to ease herself down onto the chair so she wouldn't look silly in front of McGonagall…which wasn't as easy as it seems, and Ginny just sat with ease on her fluffy chair

__

'Hermione…it would be a lot easier not to look stupid if you weren't so tense' Ginny thought as she looked at Hermione's attempts at gracefulness

'Ease up Hermione' Cho watched as the bushy haired girl squirmed in her chair

'Boy…this is starting out great.' Hermione thought in embarrassment

****

McGonagall cleared her throat and looked at the girls with a very serious expression

McGonagall: Girls…Professor Dumbledore asked me to speak to you about a…offer.

Ginny: An offer?

****

This really picked up the girl's interest

McGonagall: All three of you have exceptional talents and we want you to help us out…

Cho: With what?

Hermione: We're still students though.

McGonagall: I agree with you Hermione, but Dumbledore knows best.

****

McGonagall looked a little doubtful at that last comment

McGonagall: You can come up with the plan, but we want you to get someone for us and it would be very useful to us.

Ginny and Cho: Who?

****

Ginny and Cho's eyes were full of excitement while Hermione looked doubtful

McGonagall: Peter Pettigrew… he needs to be captured alive, but he needs to be drawn away from Voldemort first. We know if Dumbledore or the other professors go…Peter will just hide behind Voldemort.

Ginny: What a coward…so if he sees some girl he's bigger than he'll probably think he'd have the advantage…

Cho: Until we smash him to the ground and take him to Dumbledore.

****

Ginny and Cho laugh together until Hermione interrupts them 

Hermione: You don't even know who Peter Pettigrew is how can you be sure you can beat him? Bet you didn't think about that one.

****

Ginny looked very sure of her self as she looked at Hermione

Ginny: I trust Dumbledore and if he thinks we can do it than I'm not doubting him.

McGonagall: That's a great attitude to keep Miss. Weasley, but if you are not willing to do this I'd suggest you speak now…

****

Ginny and Cho didn't even squeak and Hermione said nothing, but kept a worried look on her face

McGonagall: Very well…I'd like you to have these.

****

McGonagall handed all three of them shiny cloaks that almost seemed like water

Hermione: Invisibility Cloaks?

McGonagall: Yes…they were hard to come across, but they should help you get to Peter.

****

Ginny and Cho were throwing them over themselves and laughing, but Hermione had lost the enjoyment of being under the cloak for she had been under** one lots of times**

McGonagall: They're yours to keep, just remember the cloaks won't fool everything that hangs around Voldemort.

Ginny: Where are we supposed to find Pettigrew?

McGonagall: Snape is going to give that information to us later and when you should attack. You see Voldemort is looking for more Death Eaters and you kids will be able to come close enough to Peter that way.

Hermione: Why do we need to capture Peter?

McGonagall: We're planning on proving Sirius Black's innocence, Miss. Granger.

****

Hermione's face lit up in happiness

__

'Harry will be so happy when he hears this' Hermione thought at this news

Ginny: Sirius Black? Didn't he try to kill Harry a while back?

Cho: He also killed all those poor muggles!

McGonagall: Ladies I have a feeling we need have a little chat…

****

After McGonagall had explain the whole story of Sirius Black and his connections to Peter Pettigrew it was late so the girls all went to bed with a secret they promised not to tell

T.B.C.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: You can say anything about this fic I liked writing it, but I think I'm going to have to make the next part a little more exciting. It's up to the reader if I should continue. And this story I sorta based off the t.v. series Charlie's Angels. Hermione the smart one, Cho the beautiful one, and Ginny not as smart as Hermione and not as beautiful as Cho but more evenish between the two one. 

__ __


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2 of my fic, thank you for anyone who reviewed at least you took the time to write how much you hated it. I know Dumbledore would never do this just as I know H/Hr would never be a couple. But it all goes together in the end just be patient. ::Evil Jellybean has just dug her on grave:: I decided to make this Cho's p.o.v., because in the t.v. series the character I based her off of was the main character. So don't hate me…hate the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's Angel's part 2

It was wintertime already at Hogwarts and the whole school was decorated in beautiful Christmas apparel. Cho had almost forgotten about the meeting with Professor McGonagall and that Professor Snape has been gone three weeks in counting. Her biggest problem now was trying to convince her parents to send her 10 galleons for that bet she made with Ginny…if she needed it. She hadn't spoken much with either of the two girls lately or Harry, because they were in different houses and years. Maybe the whole Harry and her thing isn't working out and she still felt for Cedric.

"Cho, are you okay?" Cho turned to see Ginny. "I'm fine…I was just thinking about that game tomorrow." Cho lied just a little bit, but she had a mask on to keep her secrets from others. "Right…" Ginny said in a non-believing voice. Ginny had that motherly quality of telling if people were lying. "You'd make a good mom Ginny" Cho said off handily. Ginny blushed at the comment, "I hope I'll be a good mom," Ginny said shyly. Ginny watched the snow fall, "How come you're out here alone Cho?" Ginny asked curious. Cho sighed and looked at her feet, "Cedric asked me to go to the Yule Ball here…" Cho had opened her mask some showed Ginny one of her secrets. "Oh…" Ginny couldn't find anything to say with that. So they stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Ginny said they should go eat before all the warm food is gone.

Cho was about to turn in for the night when one of her fellow sixth years said McGonagall wanted to see her. Why so late at night thought Cho as she walked slowly down the hall to McGonagall's office. She ran into a familiar looking boy muttering about how temporary the 'juice' was to the shadows. Lot of weirdos at Hogwarts she thought and stopped in front of McGonagall's door. Let this be over thought Cho as she tapped on the door. Only to be greeted by the sleepy face of Hermione, "Hullo Cho…" Hermione looked like she was about to fall asleep just standing there. "Miss. Granger can you please shut the door" McGonagall's gruff, tired voice said to the zombie Hermione. "Sit down girls…" McGonagall motioned towards the fluffy gray chairs which Ginny was already asleep in one. Cho just collapsed in a tired heap in the one in the middle as Hermione just fell in the one closest to the door. "Girls I'm sorry to get you up so late, but I ran into Dumbledore in the hall and he asked me to talk to you" McGonagall barely finding the energy to get those words out. "Please not now Professor," a tired Hermione let escape from her lips, "we can talk in the morning" Hermione finished her sentence by yawning. "Miss. Granger, if Dumbledore believes something is urgent then I well get to it right away." McGonagall said in a heated rush towards Hermione. "I'm sorry Professor…it's just that I'm tired." Hermione turned to wake up Cho who then woke up the grumpy Ginny. Ginny woke up highly steamed at ruining a good dream. "Tomorrow night Voldemort is going to be in Bulgaria and that is were he's taking his newest Death Eaters…Snape has been there for about the past month. Dumbledore told me in the corridors that you three could go there and be able to separate Peter from the others. Then take him back to us by using a port key. Professor Dumbledore asked me to keep this quiet and that he wont be here tomorrow, because he has to see Fudge about the whole you-know-who thing." McGonagall was nearly asleep at her desk. "What about the game tomorrow?" Asked a sleepy Ginny. "It's going to be postponed for a 'blizzard' and I did mention you'd use a port key to get there and back?" McGonagall said trying to make sure she mentioned everything. "You only mentioned back," Cho said tired. "Well, I already took the liberty of making it and it should be able to get you there and back." McGonagall nodded towards what looked like a plain golf ball. "What is it?" Ginny asked looking at it. "It's not important, girls you need to be together by 9:00 p.m. tomorrow." McGonagall said but was interrupted by Cho. "Why?" McGonagall looked slightly irritated but continued. "That's when the portkey activates and takes you to its destination." McGonagall told the three barely awake girls. "So that means we have to be back by a certain time?" asked an anxious looking Ginny. "Yes Miss. Weasley, you have until 10:00 p.m., that's when the portkey comes active again and takes you back." McGonagall said. "What?" Hermione was awake now. "That's not enough time Professor, we have to come up with a plan, find Peter, get him away from Voldemort, then we got to restrain him from getting anyone's attention, and we have only an hour to do that?" Hermione finished off looking extremely peeved. "Hermione when you're under stress time goes a lot slower and I'm pretty sure between us three we could do that job in less than 30 minutes. So the real problem is we have to much time." Ginny said realizing the other half of the problem. "So…I guess we'll just have to pretend to mingle in with the Death Eaters until it's time to go then." Cho said through a yawn. "Fine we'll manage with what we got anyway they'll be a bunch of kids are age… you-know-who and his groupies would have trouble keeping an eye on all of us" Ginny said in tired reconciliation. "Fine, I agree but I get to hold onto the golf ball." Hermione said as she reached for the golf ball. 

Before they left they agreed to meet at the entrance of the school 5 minutes before the portkey activated. The three girls left the office two going left one going right both missing the shadow that went down the middle into McGonagall's office.

The next day all the girls went opposite directions avoiding what was coming, but when the clock read 5 til 9 the three meet in an empty entrance hall. "Hello Hermione, Ginny." Cho said quietly. Cho was usually the first to arrive at places, she guessed it was because if she was too late she was afraid she would be left behind. "Hi Cho", Hermione said a little nervous. No reason not to be nervous Cho thought. Cho looked at Ginny who was putting her Invisibility Cloak on, when it was on she greeted Cho. "Hello Cho." Ginny said laughing, Cho could hear the nervousness in Ginny's voice. Cho and Hermione put on their cloaks too and Cho looked at her watch. "Hermione get the ball out," Cho said looking at her watch a minute to go. When Cho looked back up the only thing she could see was a hand with a golf ball in it, then another hand was touching it, then Cho added her hand. Hermione had a watch on her other hand, because Cho heard her count down the seconds. "3…2…1." Cho felt like something was tugging the inside of her belly button pulling her forward through swirling colors and felt herself holding onto the other girl's hands and the golf ball. She felt Ginny and Hermione hitting her sides then it stopped and her feet touched the ground, but the impact was so hard she crashed to ground with the other girls. 

Cho felt something on top of her and the figure muttered a sorry and got off dazedly. "It's all right Hermione and Cho got up and looked at what was the soft thing she landed on, but saw nothing. Then Cho heard a faint 'ouch'…oh yeah we're wearing Invisibility Cloaks. "Sorry for dog piling you Ginny." Cho said softly not trying to get attention. "S' all right." Ginny said and walked over to where she heard Cho and Hermione. "We got thirty minutes" Hermione said as she placed the golf ball in her pocket and taken out her wand as did the others. "We shouldn't separate unless it's necessary," Cho said looking at the spot where Ginny and Hermione would be. "Don't worry…even if we don't get Pettigrew we met here in 25 minutes, okay?" Ginny said. "Okay, Gin." Cho said softly. "All right we'll do that, but don't talk to much or show yourself, because a lot of Hogwart students are here and they'll know something is going on if they know we're here." Hermione said matter-of-factly. The three of them took off to were they could hear the Death Eaters and various other horrible things talking about what they're going to do with disgusting mudbloods.

When Cho entered she didn't hear Ginny or Hermione anymore, because all the screaming and ranting coming from the group. Cho was trying to keep a visual of what Peter looked like…McGonagall only showed it to us once. She avoided running into people, which was very hard. I wish I brought a broom, but then those dementors would know something was going on. She wished she knew where the others were, because she was stuck in a huge raving drunken crowd.

Hermione thought she saw some dementors at the entrance so she snuck around them into the crowd. I should work around the crowd I doubt Voldemort would be out here amongst this crowd. She got really scared whenever they mentioned mudbloods and what they should do with those types. Oh great they're going to catch me and then think up the most horrible way to kill me…perfect. She couldn't recognize anybody, because they were in black hooded cloaks. I need to get one or the dementors will notice I look out of place. I hope the others are doing better.

Ginny decided she would try to find an easy tree to climb, because it was in the woods. So she went to a tree with branches that looked easy enough to climb, but stopped when she heard a voice.

Okay the story thickens and I'm tired and I listened to your suggestions and I'm not favoring anyone in this story…I hope. Part three will be out soon this will be a pretty short series (Right…I'm probably going to be doing this series forever, because I will only end it where it seems reasonable, which is never) then again probably not. But anyway I'm sure I'll enjoy writing part 3, but I'll get flames because I'm an idiot who can't spell the curses right. All this belongs to JK Rowling! ^_^ Read and Review all comments welcomed!


End file.
